Dandelion
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque él comenzó a llorar, y eso asustó al Francés. Sopló un diente de león que había allí y el pequeño Matty sonrió, haciendo que él sonriera también. Desde ese día, ya no se sintió solo... - Mal Summary One-shot Francia/Canadá No incesto


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-san. Lo único mío es esta historia.**

_Ok, este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia. Ha quedado algo raro, pero es así como me imagino el primer encuentro de Canadá y Francia (wa~ como amo al pequeño Canady). Espero y les guste, traten con cariño a mi 'bebé' inadaptado, please ;D Críticas y comentarios después de leer. ¡Pueden incluso lanzar 'tomates'! xD_

* * *

**Dandelion**

Él los miró a lo lejos, sintiendo como algo – un sentimiento extraño – apretaba su pequeño corazón.

Aquel hombre rubio cargaba en brazos a su hermano mayor, quien reía alegremente. Quiso acercárseles, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que no lo quisieran, a que lo ignoraran… _otra vez_.

Ya lo había visto a ese hombre junto a su hermano varias veces los últimos días. Y, a pesar de que él también había estado cerca, el rubio lo ignoraba y se centraba más en su enérgico hermano con tendencia a hacer cualquier travesura. Él también quería que lo abrazaran de esa forma, que le revolvieran el cabello de manera cariñosa, que lo visitaran, que hablaran con él…

Pero nadie le hacía caso, incluso pareciese que su hermano se había olvidado que tenía un gemelo oculto tras los arbustos en esos momentos.

Sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento. ¿Por qué no le hacían caso a él también? ¿Qué tenía su hermano que no tuviese él? Eran idénticos, excepto por el pequeño rulo que sobresalía de el centro de su cabeza. ¿Acaso él no valía nada? ¿Debería de estar solo para siempre? ¿Nadie vería nunca por él? ¿Acaso… nunca debió de existir?

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar. Trató de reprimir los sollozos, pero le era imposible. Le dolía mucho saber que nadie nunca se interesaría por él, que estaría solo para siempre. Se talló los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, tratando de parar las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro y el suelo. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero lo más seguro es que fuese su pequeño oso.

Una voz le hizo pegar un brinquito, sorprendido.

- _Ara, ara~_, ¿qué tenemos aquí…? – murmuró un hombre alto, con cabello largo y rubio que poseía unos profundos ojos azules.

El pequeño se sintió intimidado, y lentamente se fue encogiendo, viendo la mejor manera de escapar de aquel hombre. Tembló al imaginarse el daño que él le causaría.

- Hey, pequeñín, ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el hombre, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo mejor.

El niño tragó saliva con dificultad.

- M-Matthew… - susurró quedamente, tan bajito que al hombre alto se le dificultó escucharlo –. P-pero también s-soy Canadá…

- Oh, así que eres el hermano de América – Matthew asintió –. Mi nombre es Francis, aunque mejor conocido como el _Gran_ Francia – alardeó, poniendo una extraña pose de victoria.

Esa pose – y el extraño acento que usó – asustó al pequeño Canadá, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar y comenzara a temblar y a llorar. Francia se alarmó, ¿de verdad había parecido tan… macabro? Desesperado, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa a su alrededor con tal de tranquilizar al pequeño antes de que Inglaterra de diese cuenta que él estaba allí y le quisiera quitar a ese niño también.

Una peculiar flor llamó su atención. Un diente de león. La arrancó rápidamente y se puso de cuclillas frente a Canadá, quien paró de llorar, más no de sollozar y temblar, para luego mirar fijamente a Francia, quien le mostraba la mejor sonrisa _no-pervertida_ que tenía.

El niño miró curioso a la flor que Francia le ponía enfrente. Sorbió unos cuantos mocos con la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, para luego mirar al hombre rubio con timidez.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? – susurró.

Francia sonrió.

- Esto, mi querido Matty, es un diente de león. Lo soplas y… - murmuró, soplándole fuertemente a los pétalos esponjosos, los cuales se desprendieron con facilidad y se alzaron en el aire, siguiendo el movimiento del viento. Canadá los miró fascinado, ignorando el temor que antes le había provocado el hombre rubio –… luego disfrutas – terminó Francis, sonriendo ampliamente al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía el niño en su rostro.

Ese día Inglaterra y Francia volvieron a discutir. Esta vez porque el primero no quería entregarle a Canadá a un pervertido – cuánta razón tenía en eso último –, sin embargo, no pudo negarse cuando el niño llamó _"Papá"_ al francés. Ese día, los hermanos americanos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y un _'hasta luego'_.

Y ese día, Canadá descubrió que si había alguien que lo quería, que le hacía caso, que lo amaba como un padre a su hijo, que él si debía existir.

Sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre, mientras que viajaban de regreso a casa. Ya era de noche y el pequeño Matty estaba cansado.

Ahora, él ya sabía que nunca más volvería a estar sólo…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
